


sucking too hard on your lollipop (love couldn't get me down)

by symphony7inAmajor



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Breathplay, Cock Warming, Established Relationship, Gaming, Hair-pulling, Kink Exploration, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, and desks, inappropriate use of gaming chairs, this is NOT my fault i blame literally everyone else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21578956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symphony7inAmajor/pseuds/symphony7inAmajor
Summary: Nikolaj’s jaw aches.It’s one of the only things he’s really aware of right now, the only thing keeping him grounded. That, and the stiffness in his knees.(he's been here a while.)
Relationships: Nikolaj Ehlers/Patrik Laine
Comments: 8
Kudos: 115





	sucking too hard on your lollipop (love couldn't get me down)

**Author's Note:**

> this is a culmination of many events of the past few days, including but not limited to:  
\- miranda and me Considering the possibilities of cock warming and then i said "lol but gaming"  
\- jets skills comp in which patrik had a good time pushing nikolaj around after nik was a Brat  
\- patrik saying he got the lion tattoo partly because it's aggressive and he's also aggressive  
\- being assigned to the "wreck nikolaj ehlers squad" on twitter  
\- babydoll  
\- uh? nikolaj pretty.
> 
> anyway [this](https://www.newchic.com/babydolls-and-chemises-6289/p-1230084.html) is the babydoll nikolaj wears only imagine it in like... pastel pink. mhm.
> 
> title from "lollipop" by mika. lol.

Nikolaj’s jaw aches. 

It’s one of the only things he’s really aware of right now, the only thing keeping him grounded. That, and the stiffness in his knees. The pillow helps, but not a lot. 

Everything else feels a little hazy.

Patrik mutters something in Finnish above him, probably complaining about his game. He drops a hand down and strokes his fingers through Nikolaj’s hair almost absently. Nikolaj moans softly at the touch and Patrik’s fingers tighten until his scalp stings.

“Hey,” Patrik says, his voice rough, “be good, okay?” 

Nikolaj taps the side of Patrik’s ankle twice—their signal for _ yes. _

Patrik’s grip on his hair relaxes and he scratches lightly over Nikolaj’s scalp before starting a new game. 

The room is cool, but Nikolaj feels like he’s on fire. He’s sweating a little and breathing too fast, his skin flushed bright red. 

They’ve never done anything like this before—Nikolaj had never even _ thought _ of doing something like this, but Patrik has a _ lot _ of ideas. Nikolaj will try anything once, really. Some things he likes better than others. 

Some things, he thinks, he likes too much. 

Like now. On his knees with Patrik’s dick in his mouth, where he’s been for nearly an hour. 

His face feels a little tacky with the tears that had fallen while he was first getting used to it, but he hadn’t bothered trying to wipe them away. Patrik told him to stay where he is, and he wants to be good. 

While the loading screen music plays, Patrik’s hand brushes over his shoulder. He hooks one finger under the strap, then tugs it before letting it snap against Nikolaj’s skin. Nikolaj twitches, but otherwise keeps still. 

“Good,” Patrik murmurs, then he goes back to his game.

Nikolaj digs his fingernails into the tops of his thighs. The sensitive skin at the tops of his thighs itches a little bit, sheer lace bunched up and almost rough. 

Yeah. Patrik got him a fucking _ babydoll. _

It hadn’t taken much—okay, it hadn’t taken _ any _ coaxing from Patrik before Nikolaj put it on. It’s pretty, so. 

Whatever.

It’s soft pink, delicate lace, with thin shoulder straps and a slit up the middle to show off the matching panties.

The first time he wore it, Patrik had touched him almost reverently, an awed sort of look in his eyes. They’d fucked slow and gentle that night, Patrik behind him while they lay on their sides and stroking his fingers over Nikolaj’s hip. 

Tonight, Nikolaj thinks, nothing is going to be slow or gentle. At least, not once Patrik gets tired of keeping Nikolaj on the edge. 

For now, though, Nikolaj stays on his knees and tries to keep his breathing steady. In and out through his nose, as slow and even as he can. The longer he’s patient, the longer he’s _ good, _the more likely it’ll be that Patrik rewards him well. 

Not that he’d ever admit that under different circumstances.

Nikolaj keeps his eyes closed and drifts while Patrik does what he’s doing. All he can taste, all he can _ smell _is Patrik, the scent of his soap and his laundry detergent, the salty taste on his tongue as Patrik’s cock leaks precome. 

It’s hard to keep swallowing, and he ends up practically drooling all over Patrik’s dick. He can’t bring himself to be embarrassed.

Then, there’s a quiet clatter of plastic above him and the game music cuts off. Patrik reaches down to tug at Nikolaj’s hair until he pulls off, but Nikolaj pushes his face back into Patrik’s thigh. He doesn’t think he can look at Patrik right now, his face burning now that the reality of what he’s been doing is settling on him. 

What he’s still _ going _ to do.

He wants—he wants so much, but he needs a minute to collect himself. He feels a little scattered, still.

Patrik doesn’t push him—yet—just strokes his hair and whispers to him until Nikolaj can crawl into his lap. 

He wraps his arms around Patrik’s neck and buries his face in Patrik’s shoulder, nose nudging at his neck. Nikolaj kisses his neck softly, shivering as Patrik winds his arms around his waist and tucks his hands up under the babydoll to rub Nikolaj’s back.

“How are you doing?” Patrik asks. He kisses Nikolaj’s hair and digs his thumb into a knot in Nikolaj’s lower back. 

“Mmngh,” Nikolaj answers, melting against Patrik. He swallows hard. “‘m good,” he rasps. His voice is—well. His voice is wrecked. 

Patrik shakes with silent laughter until Nikolaj pinches him, at which point he bites Nikolaj’s neck in retaliation. Nikolaj squeaks and braces himself on Patrik’s chest to lean back to look at him. He frowns.

Patrik ignores his expression to instead press a thumb against Nikolaj’s lower lip, red and shiny. Nikolaj nips at his thumb and Patrik moves away, expression unconcerned.

“Remember,” he says, hands sliding down Nikolaj’s back, “be good.” 

Nikolaj just barely manages to gasp Patrik’s name, then Patrik has a hand down the back of his panties and has a finger pressed against his hole. Patrik’s expression changes to surprised to confused to understanding before finally settling on looking at Nikolaj like—like Nikolaj’s the greatest thing he’s ever seen. 

“I thought—I thought you’d like it,” Nikolaj manages. He arches his back to push back into Patrik’s finger, making the plug shift inside him. He drops his head forward and whines. 

He’s been on the edge for so long now. On his knees, the plug had been at the perfect angle to press against his prostate. After an hour of that, if not more, Nikolaj’s cock is leaking pretty steadily into his panties.

Patrik grins crookedly and presses two fingers against the base of the plug. Nikolaj chokes on his breath and falls against Patrik’s chest. 

Almost curiously, Patrik fucks Nikolaj with the plug for a little while. He shifts the angle, tests it out harder and faster, trying to see what makes Nikolaj lose it.

Pretty much anything, it turns out. That’s no surprise for Nikolaj. It’s always been _ Patrik _ that makes him lose it more than anything else he does.

Eventually, Nikolaj is practically sobbing into Patrik’s chest, desperate for something _ more. _ It’s still disappointing when Patrik pulls the plug out. Nikolaj whines and clenches around nothing.

Patrik drops the plug on the floor, which. Okay. Gross. 

Nikolaj doesn’t worry long, because Patrik brought lube out and left it on the desk. He slicks his fingers quickly and slides three into Nikolaj’s hole. He curls them _ hard _ into his prostate and Nikolaj cries out weakly into Patrik’s shoulder.

Nikolaj’s already open and wet with lube, but Patrik doesn’t seem to care. One of his favourite things to do to Nikolaj is finger him, so it’s really not a surprise. Still. Nikolaj _ did _ have a goal in mind. 

Patrik twists his fingers _ very _ nicely and all of Nikolaj’s thoughts dissolve in his head. He’s pretty well stuck in the chair thanks to the sturdy armrests, but that doesn’t stop him from trying to spread his legs to get Patrik’s fingers deeper.

“Fuck,” Patrik mutters. “So needy, huh.” 

Nikolaj kind of wants to snap at him, but the best he can do is whine desperately.

Finally, finally, Patrik slides his fingers out. He pushes Nikolaj back enough to get a hand on his cock and slick himself up. Patrik waits before pulling Nikolaj close again, getting his hands on Nikolaj’s babydoll to push his hands under the split up the middle. He squeezes Nikolaj’s waist and stares at him, the now-bare skin of his belly, the pink panties which are twisted around his thighs so Patrik could finger him, the soft pink lace in contrast with his red blush.

“Patty,” Nikolaj says, his voice shaky. 

Patrik pulls him back, slouching lower so Nikolaj can brace himself over his cock. Patrik grips his hips so tight—too tight, maybe, but Nikolaj has never had a problem with _ too much _ before—and Nikolaj slowly sinks down until Patrik is inside him.

They stay like that for a long moment, Nikolaj clutching Patrik’s shoulders and Patrik’s fingers bruising tight against his hips.

Patrik exhales and loosens his hold with effort, then looks up at Nikolaj with a challenge in his eyes.

It takes a number of deep, shaky breaths before Nikolaj feels steady enough to move. Eventually, though, he manages to lift himself up on trembling thighs. He holds himself there for as long as he can stand, careful not to let Patrik slip out, then he lowers down too fast.

The feeling knocks a moan loose from his chest and he does it again, faster this time. Now that he’s found a rhythm, he doesn’t stop, he doesn’t slow down, just buries his face in the crook of Patrik’s neck to muffle his noises while he rocks on Patrik’s dick.

Patrik doesn’t have much leverage in the chair so he depends on Nikolaj to do it well—which he will. He always does. Patrik shifts his hands from the lace to Nikolaj’s waist to his hips, encouraging his rhythm as best he can. 

Patrik won’t shut up, either. He keeps up a running commentary, his voice a little strained as he tells Nikolaj how well he’s doing, how good he looks. 

Then, quite unexpectedly, Patrik grabs Nikolaj’s hips tight enough that Nikolaj has to stop. Nikolaj whines and tries to move again, but Patrik holds him fast. Patrik curses when Nikolaj tries a different tactic and clenches around him, but all Patrik does is grab a handful of his hair and wrench his head back. 

Nikolaj glares at him, flushed and panting. Patrik pulls his hair harder and Nikolaj tilts back into it with a soft sound. With a soft laugh, Patrik leans in close and bites Nikolaj’s exposed throat until he’s left a substantial mark.

“I told you to be good,” Patrik scolds when he’s satisfied.

Yeah, Patrik told him to be good. But Nikolaj’s past that now. 

Patrik seems to realize that, his mouth twitching into one of his crooked smiles. _ Dangerous, _ Nikolaj thinks, then Patrik grabs him under the thighs and _ lifts _ him. 

Nikolaj is so surprised that he can’t really react, gasping as Patrik shoves him down onto the desk.

The chair has tipped over with a clatter. Nikolaj is sprawled across the wooden surface, his legs wrapped around Patrik’s waist and the pink lace of his babydoll twisted under his back. Patrik was careful not to slip out when he moved Nikolaj and once they’re both oriented, Patrik grabs Nikolaj’s knees and pushes his legs up so his ankles are hooked over Patrik’s shoulders. 

Nikolaj sucks in a breath at the burn in his thighs, but this change in position means that Patrik’s cock is pressed right against Nikolaj’s prostate. He arches his back as much as he can, trying to get—to get _ something, _ but the slippery wood prevents much movement.

Instead, he looks up at Patrik and whines, twisting his fingers into the lace by his sides.

“I’ve got you,” Patrik promises. He cups Nikolaj’s cheek, looking into his eyes until Nikolaj flushes and turns into Patrik’s hand.

All Patrik does is press his thumb against Nikolaj’s lips until Nikolaj takes it into his mouth and _ sucks. _ His eyes flutter shut at Patrik’s quiet sound. 

Patrik pulls his thumb out of Nikolaj’s mouth after a minute, then he wraps his hands around Nikolaj’s waist and starts to fuck him for real. 

When they were in Patrik’s stupid chair, Nikolaj wasn’t exactly _ in control, _ but he was the one with most of the say over the speed and the rhythm.

Now, Nikolaj has _ no _ control. 

The wood is too slippery for Nikolaj to get any leverage, and Patrik’s grip is firm and would keep him in place even if he _ could _ move. 

One of Patrik’s hands drifts up his belly as he fucks Nikolaj, fingertips digging into the spaces between his ribs, nails ghosting over his nipples and finally his palm settling over Nikolaj’s throat.

The touch is tentative, expectant, and Nikolaj tilts his head back with a hoarse, “please,” and Patrik grips his throat properly. 

Nikolaj sees stars. 

His entire world narrows down to Patrik’s hand around his throat, the lace scratching his palms, Patrik’s cock in his ass. He closes his eyes, even Patrik’s hand not enough to muffle the awful noises he’s making. 

He thinks he might be saying Patrik’s name, but his head is swimming. He doesn’t—he can’t think straight right now, hasn’t been able to since Patrik first pulled him into his lap. No, before then—when he first got on his knees.

Maybe even before that. Maybe since he first went into the bathroom to change and opened himself up for the plug. 

Nikolaj moans when Patrik removes his hand and takes his hips again, thrusting faster and harder. Chasing his orgasm. 

“Niky,” Patrik says, his voice almost as hoarse as Nikolaj’s, “come on.” 

Then he hitches Nikolaj’s hips up just a little and Nikolaj comes with a choked cry.

Patrik doesn’t let him catch his breath, already so close, and he thrusts a few more times before he comes.

They don’t move for a long moment, out of breath and trembling, then Patrik pulls out and carefully lowers Nikolaj’s legs as he steps back. 

Nikolaj shudders at the slick, hot feeling of Patrik’s come leaking out of him. It makes something weird and shivery coil in his belly and he tries to press his thighs together. 

Patrik steps back once Nikolaj’s legs are out of the way and maneuvers Nikolaj into his arms. Nikolaj is a little concerned that Patrik won’t be able to carry him right now, but when Patrik has his mind set on something, he does it.

Nikolaj curls against Patrik’s chest, still shaking. By the time they get to the bathroom, Nikolaj’s legs are steady enough that he can stand again. 

They manage to strip Nikolaj out of his babydoll and panties before stumbling into the shower. Nikolaj’s legs may be steady again, but he leans against Patrik anyway. It’s not like Patrik’s going to complain. 

Eventually they finish washing and turn to exchanging slow, burning kisses under the hot water. Neither of them is keen to go again so soon, though, so they get out of the shower and dry off. 

Patrik steps up behind Nikolaj while he’s brushing his teeth and presses his fingers against the hickey he left. Nikolaj almost chokes on his toothbrush, but Patrik just presses a delicate kiss to the bruise before stepping out of the room.

For the first time in almost two hours, Nikolaj can’t taste Patrik. 

He never thought that would be _ disappointing. _

When he gets to bed and slips in beside Patrik, both of them naked, he leans in and kisses Patrik quite thoroughly. Patrik had brushed his teeth, too, so he tastes mostly like mint. There’s something else, though, and Nikolaj chases that. He backs off and licks his lips, smiling mischievously at Patrik. 

Patrik just rolls his eyes. “Stupid,” he says affectionately.

Nikolaj punches him gently in the side. “Stupid,” he murmurs. He curls up close to Patrik, not quite touching because if they cuddle naked they’ll both get too sweaty and have to take another shower. “That was hot,” he admits after a long silence.

Patrik snorts. “You think?” He reaches out and catches Nikolaj’s hand, weaving their fingers together.

“I’m just saying,” Nikolaj mumbles, already halfway asleep, “I wouldn’t be saying this if I was, um. Awake.” He yawns enough that his stiff jaw hurts and pushes his face into the pillow. 

“Go to sleep, Niky,” Patrik says, fond. “We can talk about it in the morning.”

That sounds just fine by him.

**Author's Note:**

> ahaha..... leave a like and comment down below and don't forget to ring the bell to become part of my army here on youtube,
> 
> (or follow my twitter to witness and/or participate in my crimes in real time)
> 
> [tumblr](https://symphony7inamajor.tumblr.com)
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/symphony7inAmaj)


End file.
